The Truth Behind N
by Rey Manamine
Summary: Setelah 2 tahun pergi kini ia kembali Dangan... ya baca saja sendiri terlalu mengerikan Untuk diceritakan *dihajar*


**The Truth Behind N**

**Pokemon © Game Freak**

**FerriswheelShipping**

**You? What the hell are you doing?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

White PoV

Hari biasa yang membosankan di kamarku… bahkan aku seperti terjerat disini walau kemarin bianca bilang ada kelompoke pokemon shiny dekat rute 1

"White.. Bianca ingin menemuimu!" ucap ibuku dari lantai bawah,aku tidak menjawabnya "hey White kalau kau tak mau keluar aku saja yang masuk yah?" kali ini Bianca yang teriak "terserah" ucap ku dengan Muka kosong.

"hey white aku punya berita penting!" ucap Bianca samil berlari kea rah ku tapi…

-Jeduak… yah Bianca jatuh tersandung mainan bebek ku (sejak kapan white punya benda semacam itu? )"aduh duh" ringgis nya Sambil mengusap bagian yang sakit, "ada apa?kau melihat pokemon Shiny lagi?"Tanya Ku "buka, Kali ini kau pasti terkejut"aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak paham "kemarin waktu aku mengunjungi cheren Ada yang menantang dia berambut hijau,punya kalung rubik dan…" terusnya namun terhenti "dan apa?"Tanya ku sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa cirri-cirinya mirip N "zekrom"jawabnya, aku yang berada dekat dinding Terbentur saking kagetnya "APA?!" ucap ku sambil mengusap kepala ku "ya coba tebak dia siapa? " Tanya Bianca yang mengira aku sebodoh itu "paastin N " ucap ku "yup dan dia ada diiiiiiii Nuvema! " "Holy mother of Zekrom! Yakin lu? Ucapku sampai-sampai bilang gue-elu "kalau tidak percaya lihat saja, ayo ikut aku"

Normal PoV

"ini dia rumah nya! " ucap Bianca kegirangan entah kenapa "i-ini?" White hanya sweatdrop melihat Rumah N yang terbuat dari Kayu 'Apa mungkin dia kehabisan uang dan stress gara-gara aku menghancurkan kastilnya yah?' piker white Bersalah

Tok-tok-tok

"siapa itu?" ucap N dari dalam "ini aku Bianca dan white " lalu terdengar

GEDUBRAK PRAAK MIAW PIKA

Lalu muncullan N dengan tampak innocent membukakan pintu 'sejak kapan dia ramah begitu aku merasa sangat bersalah' lalu mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya mereka duduk di depan meja lesehan White duduk dekat Bianca dan bersebrangan dengan N "hei kenapa diam saja ayo minum!" ucap N White sudah bercucuran keringat tuh takut diracuni lalu pingsan,yaa.. yang dia takuti bukan itu tapi kalau di rape bagai mana #ditimpukN

"tenang lah itu halal kok,ana sumfah ndak ada racun" ucap N 'Dan sekarang dia seperti orang gila keluar dari Mesir dengan rambut reboisasi' uccap White mulai merinding "eh white ak lupa aku ada janjian dengan cheren maaf ya ak pergi dulu" ucap nya sambil menutup 1 mata Entah itu kode apa 'Mantep dia ninggalin aku berdua dengan dia ' "um…white .. kau kenapa? " Tanya N "tidak-tidak apa-apa?" "apa kau membayangkan Bagaimana aku membuat rumah ini? Karna menggunakan kayu?" Tanya N mulai curiga "sejujurnya…" "aku membuat ini bersama Timbur dia mengambil kayu di Pinwhell forest" dan white hanya menjawab nya dangan ber 'Oh' Ria

"hey white kau tahu.. sejak pertama kali aku pertama bertemu dangan mu di accumula town aku sempat kagum pada mu.." curhat N *Curhat Mode : on * #digigitzekrom "ke-kenapa ? "ucap white tergagap dengan muka memerah "aku kegum pada mu dapat membuat para pokemon suka pada mu" Muka white mulai membara (?) "eh benarkah? Tapi kan kau bias merasakan perasaan pokemon..? harusnya kau lebih unggul" seru White"aku memang bias mengerti mereka tapi aku tidak dapat bertindak dengan benar .. bahkan aku mengira mereka lebih senang dilepaskan,kau hebat dapat menenangkan Reshiram dalam jangka waktu singkat… di depan mata ku…"Muka white kembali memanas "emh.. kau kenapa kau demam?" ucap N Ck…ck…ck.. benar-benar tidak peka,saat menyentuh dahi nya White Malah menutup matanya "membuat kesempatan besar untuk N "hey white … " reflek White membuka matanya dan Cup Bibir N Mendarat di bibir mungil White Muka white makin lama makin panas bahkan sekarang ia hampir pingsan,N memaksakan lidah nya untuk masuk kedalam Mulut White White tidak membukanya Dan akhirnya N melepaskan ciumannya

Mission :French kiss

Subject : White

Status : Failed

~The End~

Rey Note:

Rey :endingnya jadi ngegantung gitu ._.

White : harusnya jangan ending yang ngegantung coba kalau kepalamu yang ngegantung pasti aku senang

Rey : kau akan kubaut nista nanti

Bianca : Oi mau protes Kenapa aku Cuma sebentar keluar nya –Umph *jatuh kesandung swanna lewat*

Cheren : dasar ceroboh *ngangkat Bianca*

Rey : cihuy #dilemparStoutland

N : sejak kapan gw alim begitu,ana ndak fernah se alim begitu semprul ente *nyembur author pake kopi*

Rey : dasar kau N! *Protes*

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara author gaje dan ustad(?) gaje

White : menyusahkan Baiklah

White+Bianca : mind to review? *berpose Hot * #ditimpuk yang bersangkutan#

Ralat

White+Bianca : Mind To Review? *puppy eyes*

-Jeduak Bianca jatuh kali ini berkat Oshawot kepeleset (?)


End file.
